Indigo
by NightlyOwl103
Summary: 2003 verse. 50 short sentences that describes the relationship between Leo and Donnie. Leo/Don, slash, tcest..whatever you wanna call it. Oneshot.


**Indigo**

**Disclaimer:** Ninja Turtles belongs to their respective owners, which is not me. I just own the story

**Pairings:** Leo/Don

**Warnings:** Varies

**~OoO~**

**1. Focus**

It's usually hard for Leo to concentrate on his meditation when his nose picks up the sweet smell of his mate's favorite black coffee lingering in the air.

**2. Sink**

He remembered that night of when Donnie was hunched over the bathroom sink, crying his eyes out and blubbering something about regretting something that involved Leo in it...

**3. Count**

_Three more days_, he counted and after those days, that was when his lover would finally come home after being gone for almost 2 years.

**4. Jealous**

The olive green skinned turtle didn't like it when Karai was around with Leo, for that she didn't know that he was his and his only.

**5. Doll**

Don smiled as an old childhood memory drifted upon his mind and he remembered the time of when he had caught Leo playing with a couple of dolls in his room.

**6. Curl**

As his lover picked up the pace, Don gasped in pleasure as his toes curled up from this breathtaking moment.

**7. Farewell**

Before he left for his training, Leo knew that saying goodbye to his lover would be hardest thing he'd ever do.

**8. Story**

"Don, don't make any stupid excuses just so you could get back to that project of yours."

**9. Soft**

Seeing Leo's sweet, sincere smile was one of the reasons how Don had fallen for him.

**10. Friends**

"When it comes to sparring with me," Leo said as he helped the younger turtle up to his feet. "There's no such thing as taking it easy."

**11. Exhausted**

When he saw the young turtle's sleeping form laying on the desk, Leo couldn't help but roll his eyes.

**12. Decade**

"It's been decades since we've seen you and when we needed you the most, you were never there!"

**13. Mute**

Mikey knew that there was something up between his two brothers, but uncharacteristically of him, he'd keep it to himself...for now, at least.

**14. Close**

He finally gave in, listening to his brother's orders and shuts off his computer.

**15. Run**

He liked going on patrols with the genius, because it was nice to see him getting some fresh air from being cooped up in his lab all day.

**16. Art**

Seeing Leo moving ever so gracefully while sparring with Master Splinter was like a moving masterpiece.

**17. Heal**

There wasn't a scar on him but there was one inside of him that would probably take some time to heal.

**18. Bullet**

It went straight through him and in an instant, darkness filled his view but before it did, he remember someone screaming his name in the distance.

**19. Gentle**

When it comes to sex, Don is always the one who starts off with gentle, cautious touches.

**20. Need**

Steel gray eyes sparkled with need as he pounced on top of the younger turtle, who elicits a very unmanly squeak.

**21. Attention**

Their relationship wasn't suppose to be the center of everyone's attention but they were happy upon hearing everyone's accepting and congratulating words around them.

**22. Ghost**

During some nights Don would turn over on his bed, expecting to feel Leo by his side but when he opened his eyes, no one would be there.

**23. Precious**

As he cradles his lover's slumbering form close to him, he can't help but wonder what moments will be shared between the two of them.

**24. Naked**

Without his blue bandana, he feels lost and naked but as he grips onto a purple one between his fingers, he feels a sense of warmth and security overwhelm him.

**25. Wall**

"You can toss me against the wall like a ragdoll all you want, but just know that it's impossible to get rid of me."

**26. Red**

The bloody bodies of the Foot ninjas lie dead on the ground as Leo let out a scream of victory.

**27. Safe**

The only place that safe and sound right now was his brother's arms.

**28. Sing**

It was very rare seeing Don being drunk but when he was, he'd be singing Disney songs hilariously off-key.

**29. Young**

Hearing him laugh would give out the youthful, playful side of him.

**30. Motion**

In one swift move, Don kicked Leo hard, causing him to fly across the floor and crash against the wall.

**31. One**

All it took was one argument that would force them apart in an instant but they'd be back together the next day.

**32. Vision**

No matter how many times Leo compliments him, Don complains that his vision must be failing on him.

**33. Hold**

Tears welled up in Leo's eyes and immediately, Don's there to hold him close.

**34. Mad**

You don't want to mess with Don because when you do, you have to deal with a pissed off Leo next.

**35. Hide**

Hiding his emotions were one of the things Leo can do best, but he can show his whole, true self when Don's around.

**36. Time**

It felt like only yesterday when they had begun their relationship and they could hope it would last forever.

**37. Sudden**

When everyone had their backs turned to them, little Leo quickly gave Don a kiss on the cheek, causing the other to blush furiously.

**38. Rated**

"I swear, I told Mikey not to convince me to watch those rated R movies before bed and now, it seems like the littlest of sounds can get a scream out of me!"

**39. Eyes**

The light green turtle watched as Don's chocolate brown eyes sweep across the book he was reading.

**40. Broken**

He hated it when Leo injure himself just so he could see him in the med bay; it would just interfere with his work.

**41. Voice**

Don shuddered when he heard his lover's deep, seduction voice near his ear slit.

**42. Fear**

Everyone has something to be scared about but Don was scared of losing the one he loved from the hands of the Shredder himself.

**43. Tears**

Little Donnie rolled his eyes when he saw Master Splinter giving Leo his first pair of katanas and Leo himself had tears of joy.

**44. Positive **

He held the stick in his hand and when he saw the plus sign on the tiny screen, he let out a soft gasp of surprise

**45. Snow**

It was their first time seeing snow and Leo remembers seeing Don's face practically beamed when the tiny bits of snow fell from the sky.

**46. Terror**

"That's it, no more caffeine before bed and that includes coffee."

**47. Noises**

"...Leo, not so hard, unless you _want_ to wake up the others!"

**48. Season**

Mating season was Don's favorite time of the year; he had Leo all to himself.

**49. Rain**

The tears that had falling from his eyes had already been quickly washed away from the rain as grips onto the bo staff tightly.

**50. Moon**

There were a few things Leo noticed between the moon and Don; they were both bright, they'd followed wherever he'd go, but most of all, they're both beautiful.

**END**

* * *

_A/N: I told myself a long time ago that I would never write tcest but I've been reading waaay too many TMNT fanfics, watched some 2k3 episodes lately and...well, here I am, I guess, ahaha.._

_Just hope someone out there likes this.._


End file.
